


Слаще рая и горячее ада

by rootofallevil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз всё ещё переживает последствия одержимости, и что-то в нём рвётся на свободу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слаще рая и горячее ада

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweeter than Heaven (Hotter Than Hell)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287892) by [superagentwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superagentwolf/pseuds/superagentwolf). 



> Примечание: таймлайн где-то в самом начале четвертого сезона.

Стайлз не знает, что с ним не так.

Ногитцуне изгнан и Малия продолжает пробираться к нему домой. Дерек вернулся к своему нормальному возрасту, и стая пока что в безопасности.

Почему же он не чувствует себя счастливым? По нескольким причинам, если честно.

Малия классная, но Стайлз не уверен, что у них есть отношения – ей нужен большей частью физический контакт, ей, к несчастью, нравится помечать его. Стайлз чувствует, как их общение становится все более односторонним, будто он разговаривает сам с собой, и это просто ужасно. Последнее, чего ему хочется, это бросить Малию вот так, прежде чем у них что-то сложится.

Дерек вернулся, но изменился. Стайлз не знает, почему для него это так важно, но что-то в Дереке не так, как прежде – не волчья его сущность, но он сам.

И еще Ногитцуне. Стайлз знает, что его больше нет, он знает это _логически_. Но где-то в уголке сознания иррационально он ощущает зуд, жжение, от которого не получается избавиться. Это раздражает, как непрекращающиеся укусы, с которыми не знаешь, что делать.

Потому что Стайлз боится собственного разума. Он боится, что если затронет что-то, что не дает ему покоя, то случится ужасное.

Только с одной из проблем Стайлз может разобраться прямо сейчас.

 * * * 

Разговаривая с Малией, Стайлз чувствует себя величайшим засранцем в мире. Он понятия не имеет, что собирается ей сказать, и так и не знает этого, даже когда говорит. Малия, к счастью, понимает.

— Стайлз, ты мне нравишься. Но я думаю… думаю, что любовь для людей означает что-то другое. Это не так, как у койотов – инстинкты отличаются. Когда ты любишь стаю … это проявляется физически, — Малия пытается объяснить, и это звучит запутанно, но Стайлз догадывается, что она пытается сказать и прерывает её.

— Я понимаю. И, может быть, тебе нужно время, чтобы разобраться с собой, прежде, чем быть с кем-то. Особенно со мной, — добавляет Стайлз и чувствует острый укол боли в сердце, пока смотрит на Малию и видит, как она отводит глаза и нервно закусывает губу. Потом она поднимает на него взгляд, полный сомнения и беспокойства.

— Мы же… мы все равно будем рядом друг с другом, правда?

— Правда, — отвечает Стайлз и невольно улыбается.

Он очень любит Малию – просто не так, как ему казалось. Он всегда будет её оберегать и она – замечательная, но прямо сейчас Стайлз должен разобраться со своими тревогами. 

* * * 

Вариант «поговорить с Дереком» отпадает. Стайлз даже не пытается, бессмысленно задавать вопросы, на которые всё равно не получишь ответов. Так что он отметает эту мысль и идет посоветоваться с Дитоном.

Дитона появление Стайлза, похоже, не удивляет. Но Дитона вообще сложно удивить.

— Чем я могу тебе помочь, Стайлз?

Стайлз глубоко вдыхает.

— Я думаю, со мной что-то не так. Я все еще чувствую что-то в своем сознании. _Там что-то есть_.

Дитон выглядит настороженным, когда обходит свой металлический стол и меряет Стайлза оценивающим взглядом, от тёмных кругов под глазами и до нервных пальцев, постукивающих по бедру.

— И ты думаешь…

— … это Ногитцуне, — Стайлз заканчивает повисший в воздухе вопрос и тяжело сглатывает. Это совсем не легко, признать свой ужас перед демоном, который всё ещё может быть у него внутри.

Дитон легко вздыхает, словно всё это обычные повседневные хлопоты. Может, для него это так и есть.

— Не кажется ли тебе, что это просто твой страх снова стать одержимым?

— Дело не в этом, — Стайлз отвечает уверенно и смаргивает, в глазах ощущается сухость и усталость. — Я уже чувствовал себя так раньше. Ну, не точно так, но похоже. Когда делал круг.

— Круг из пепла? Чем эти чувства похожи?

— Я знаю, что _там что-то есть_ , — отвечает Стайлз, и замечает, будто пытается ухватиться руками за что-то невидимое. Он быстро опускает руки и нервно цепляется пальцами за шлевки.

— Ты не думал над возможностью того, что твоё тело все еще сражается с одержимостью? — спокойно спрашивает Дитон, и идёт к шкафу, чтобы достать какие-то склянки. Стайлз медленно идёт за ним, беспокойно кусая губу.

— В смысле?

— Может быть, ты просто должен позволить чему-то случиться, — объясняет Дитон, открывая банку с сухими листьями внутри. Запах горчит, Стайлз успевает вдохнуть его, пока Дитон отсыпает немного листьев в мешочек.

— Ты можешь изгнать саму сущность, но останется некое остаточное влияние. Возможно, ты должен справиться с этим сам.

Дитон завязывает ткань ловкими пальцами, убирая банку в шкаф. Стайлз смотрит на мешочек, вцепившись пальцами в собственную рубашку на уровне груди, как будто пытаясь удержать себя.

— Зачем это?

— Будешь пить это, чтобы высыпаться, — отвечает Дитон, и в его улыбке понимание.

— Это как ромашка, но посильнее. Обеспечит тебе необходимый отдых. Принимай за три часа до сна.

Стайлз чувствует лёгкий мешочек в своей руке, горький запах распространяется вокруг него.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Стайлз, и уходя, чувствует, как от страха сводит живот.

Он боится спать.

* * * 

Стайлз чувствует, как веки наливаются тяжестью, и борется с собой, чтобы не закрывать глаза.

Дерек обсуждает что-то со Скоттом и Кирой, Питер сидит на лестнице, а Лидия расслабляется в кресле. Встреча должна была продлиться полчаса, но тянется немыслимо долго.

Стайлз выпил чай Дитона два часа назад, в надежде уснуть сразу, как вернется домой, но, похоже, эффект проявился раньше.

— …ты в порядке?, — голос Скотта прорывается к нему сквозь туман, и Стайлз отмахивается от него, делая вид, что потирает виски из-за головной боли. Скотт хмурится, но отворачивается, и тогда Стайлз чувствует, как его дыхание опасно замедляется. Надо выбраться отсюда. Чай скоро вырубит его, и нельзя быть среди людей, когда это случится.

— … не так, — говорит Дерек, и Стайлз, успевший незаметно для самого себя закрыть глаза, с трудом открывает их. — Стайлз. Стайлз, ты меня слышишь?.

— Он просто устал, — возражает Питер, и Стайлз буквально _слышит_ , как он закатывает глаза. Лидия подходит и помогает Стайлзу опереться на стену. Он пытается что-то сказать, но язык слишком тяжелый.

— Отойдите, — он с трудом выговаривает слова, и чувствует, как его рука пытается оттолкнуть Дерека. Тот хмурится и отступает, Скотт взволнованно суетится вокруг Стайлза.

— Стайлз, что с тобой? Ты что-то принял?

— …должны… уйти, — сложить слова в предложение не получается, мир начинает вертеться и Стайлз падает.

Последнее, что он видит – расплывчатый образ луны, висящей в небе.

* * *

Когда Стайлз открывает глаза, он знает, что спит.

Вокруг темнота, как в шкафу, в котором он прятался в детстве от Скотта, когда они играли в прятки. Он помнит тишину, духоту и то чувство, которое появлялось, если он сидел там слишком долго – головокружение, клаустрофобия, страх.

Все не так, как Стайлз представлял. Мрак вокруг темнее, чем ночь, и Стайлз отчасти сознаёт, что он внутри собственного разума. Суровый контраст с ослепительной белизной, которую он обычно представлял. От этой разницы ему нехорошо.

Это Ногитцуне? _Это он сделал это с ним, превратил его разум в черную дыру_. Это ужасает Стайлза, и на мгновение ему вдруг чудится какая-то тень. Что –то скребётся в углу.

Стайлз поворачивается и щурится, вглядываясь в источник шума. Он видит тонкую бледную линию света, пересекающую темноту. Что-то движется поперек полоски света, как будто перешагивает через порог. Стайлз делает шаг назад, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Что бы это ни было, оно по эту сторону от черты света. Тень снова движется, и Стайлз задерживает дыхание, вглядываясь в неясный силуэт.

Лис.

Весь потрёпанный и измученный, но это точно лис. Он рычит и скалит желтоватые зубы. Он покрыт жуткими ранами, обнажающими плоть. Стайлз тяжело сглатывает и всё, чего хочет – сбежать, но знает, что бежать ему некуда и позади него стена. Лис царапает полоску света на полу и жутко скулит.

Дверь – как Стайлз полагает, тут должна быть дверь – чуть слышно скрипит. Стайлз смотрит на полоску света и видит, как что-то движется и за дверью.

 _Ещё один_? На миг Стайлз чувствует подступающую панику, всё в нем сжимается и давит. «Дыши», напоминает он себе, и отступает в сторону, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Раз Ногитцуне здесь, по эту сторону двери, значит, он в ловушке. И пытается вырваться. Но что, если что-то пытается выпустить его?

Стайлз не хочет выпускать его, но на память приходят слова Дитона. "Ты должен справиться с этим сам". Стайлз вдыхает поглубже и сжимает кулаки. Лис прекращает бегать и вертеться, рычит где-то в темноте. Стайлз собирается, готовится к броску. Он знает, что должен открыть дверь, только не знает, как.

«Вот когда пригодилось бы быть оборотнем», думает он с усмешкой, и затем бросается вперёд.

Дверь распахивается, впуская вспышку золотого света, и Стайлз выставляет руки вперед, защищаясь. Где-то позади он слышит рычание, но едва обращает внимание, потому что всё вокруг будто замирает.

Золотой свет ощущается знакомым. Стайлз вспоминает пепел на своих руках.

 _Будь искрой_. 

Стайлз потягивается, чувствуя себя глупо, но правильно, позволяя свету обернуться вокруг него. Свет, тепло, знакомый, но непонятный запах. Всё это заполняет его и Стайлз задыхается, чувствуя, как его тело оживает и наполняется ощущениями. Золото заполняет в нем пустоты, и те, о которых он не знал, и те, которые ощущал – те, что остались после Ногитцуне, и те, что были в нём со дня смерти мамы. Тепло струится по его венам и ему хочется потянуться ещё.

Стайлз выгибается на земле, его глаза закрыты, он улыбается в экстазе. _Все ощущается так правильно_. Золото искрит внутри, отзываясь на его движения.

Он слышит прерывистый визг позади. Обернувшись, он смотрит, как взъерошенный лис крадётся в угол, и смотрит на Стайлза с таким презрением, что волосы встают дыбом. Стайлз не боится его, ему его жаль. Золото вьётся внутри, он готов.

Стайлз ощущает его как осязаемую субстанцию, сгусток энергии, хлыст в своих руках. Он превращает его в шар, наблюдая за лисом. Тот рычит и скалится из своего угла. Стайлзу больше не страшно.

Золото в его руках движется и пропадает, и тогда лис скулит в последний раз. Стайлз чувствует, как свет заполняет тёмную прежде комнату, будто там включили свет. Толчок бросает его на землю, дыхание перехватывает, и Стайлз лежит на спине, пялясь в потолок.

Золото сворачивается в нем, как змея. Стайлз закрывает глаза и позволяет теплу и свету поглотить его.

* * *

— Стайлз, просыпайся.

Это Дерек. Стайлз морщится, чувствуя пульсирующую головную боль. Он инстинктивно поднимает руки, защищаясь от несуществующего света.

— Он проснулся, — говорит Скотт откуда-то сбоку. Стайлз слышит, как рядом ходят люди и дышит глубоко, выныривая из глубокого сна.

— Стайлз, открой глаза, — просит Дерек, и Стайлз не хочет этого. Ему страшно. Почему ему страшно?

— Стайлз, нам надо убедиться, что у тебя нет сотрясения, — не терпящим возражения тоном говорит Лидия, и Стайлз приоткрывает глаза. Что-то не так.

— Что это? — шепчет Скотт и дотрагивается до лица Стайлза. Дерек убирает руку Скотта и шикает на него (Стайлз слышит это).

— Давай, Стайлз. Открой глаза. — Дерек звучит взволнованно, усаживает его у стены. Стайлз трет глаза. Что-то не так.

Он открывает глаза. Питер, стоящий позади Лидии, резко вдыхает. Стайлз моргает, щурясь от золотого свечения. _Что это?_ Проходит несколько мгновений, прежде чем Стайлз понимает, что он видит свет, которого на самом деле нет.

— Что…, — начинает Стайлз, но забывает все слова, когда видит, как Дерек смотрит на него. Скотт оседает рядом с открытым ртом.

«Мои глаза», — думает Стайлз, и паника накрывает его. — «Я ведь не слепну, правда ведь?» — Свет тускнеет и Стайлз дышит, стараясь успокоиться.

— Стайлз, — выдыхает Дерек, в его голосе неуверенность, паника и трепет одновременно. Стайлз смущенно смотрит на свои руки.

— Что за…, — он опять замолкает, не зная, о чем хотел спросить. Лидия достает из сумки свой телефон и передает его Стайлзу. Камера включена, Стайлз смотрит на экран.

Его глаза светятся золотом как маяки.

«Дерьмо», — думает Стайлз. — «Нельзя, чтобы отец увидел».

Секундой позже он понимает, что _это всё ещё внутри_.

Золото вьётся у него в груди, тёплое, пульсирующее и живое. Стайлз неуверенно мысленно тянется к нему, и слышит шепот вокруг себя. Он дрожит от соприкосновения. Ощущение древнее и новое одновременно, сущность, которую он не может опознать.

Он помнит, как позволил теплу заполнить себя, и сейчас всё ещё чувствует, как оно окутывает его тело, каждую его часть.

Стайлз понятия не имеет, что делать, так что просто мягко призывает эту сущность, просит ее вернуться обратно, свернуться внутри него, там, где она была прежде, в месте, названия которому он не знает.

Сущность тут же отзывается. Его мир меркнет, свет уходит и забирает что-то с собой. Ощущение подобно холодному ветру – тепло, окутывающее его прежде, исчезает. Почти как смерть.

Стайлз издает удивленный звук и внезапно чувствует слабость. Он тяжело выдыхает и расслабляется.

— Что это было?

* * *

Что замечательно в Дитоне, так это то, что он доступен в любое врем суток. Очевидно, в десять вечера в том числе. Стайлз чувствует, как стая его разглядывает, и это довольно неприятно. Заинтересованный взгляд Дитона тоже неприятен, но иначе.

— Это так называемое _золото_ , ты чувствовал его раньше?

— Нет, — устало отвечает Стайлз, откидываясь в кресле и борясь с желанием уснуть. — У меня такое чувство, будто мне этого не хватало. Будто это должно было быть со мной.

Так странно. Стайлз всю жизнь понятия не имел, что был неправильным. Что был … _чем-то_. Не то чтобы чего-то в нем недоставало, но вроде того.

— То есть… это не плохо? — спрашивает Дерек, и его плечи будто немного расслабляются. Стайлз с любопытством смотрит на него. «Почему он переживает?»

Самое досадное, что когда ты узнаешь о себе что-то важное, осознаешь себя целым, то бонусом внезапно получаешь чёткость мышления. Сейчас Стайлзу вдруг становится абсолютно _ясно_ , почему он всегда так волновался о Дереке.

«Я его люблю».

Это не влюблённость, и не похоть. Стайлз чувствует любовь к нему. Это странно, но в этом много смысла, и это объясняет, почему он всегда хотел помочь Дереку, несмотря на пренебрежительное отношение со стороны последнего. Стайлз знает Дерека, он правда знает какой он; знает это давно, и любит его.

— Не обязательно, — отвечает Дитон, в своей обычной загадочной манере.

Дерек недовольно подходит ближе.

— Что такое это золото? — спрашивает он. Стайлз борется с улыбкой, глядя, как Дерек хмурится. Этот его мелодраматический вид [1], который означает, что он чего-то не знает, и ему отказываются рассказать.

— Я не уверен, — признаётся Дитон, и Дерек устало трёт лицо ладонью. — Но это может быть его искра.

У Стайлза вырывается безумный смешок. Скотт взволнованно смотрит на него, но Стайлз не обращает внимания.

— Погодите. Эта штука реальна? Я думал, это что-то вроде мистического напутствия.

Дитон осторожно изучает Стайлза, пальцы поглаживают поверхность стола.

— Это поговорка. Но и реальность тоже. Я просто никогда не видел этого прежде. Не уверен, что вообще кто-то видел. — признаётся Дитон, и Стайлз стонет, облокачиваясь на стол.

В ту же секунду Дерек склоняется к нему, взгляд сосредоточен.

— Что? Что с тобой?

Стайлз поднимает на него глаза, застав Дерека врасплох. Должно быть, он выглядит слишком взволнованным, потому что Дерек быстро отходит от него, будто обжегшись. Питер, наблюдающий сцену, вздёргивает бровь и с интересом смотрит то на Стайлза, то на Дерека.

— Слушайте, я не знаю, что это, и как это работает, но я бы очень хотел знать, как мне это контролировать. Что это вообще делает?

— Я не уверен, — говорит Дитон, и Стайлзу хочется убиться об стену.

Дитон идет взять что-то и возвращается с неимоверно старой книгой в руках.

— Это что?

— Держи, — говорит Дитон, и передает ему книгу. Стайлз хмурится. Дитон наблюдает за ним.

— Я вообще-то не знаю никаких иностранн… —Стайлз замолкает, листая страницы. Старый добрый английский. — Разве такие книги не должны быть написаны на каком-нибудь древнем языке? Типа латыни? Это точно не подделка?

— Стайлз, я не могу прочесть в ней ни слова. — Дитон звучит спокойно, но его лицо выдает его взволнованность.

— Вы надо мной смеетесь, да? Это по-английски. — Стайлз швыряет книгу на стол, открывает на первой попавшейся странице и, отслеживая пальцем строчку, начинает читать: «Обнаружение данных предметов во время полнолуния…»

— Стайлз, — внезапно произносит Лидия. Стайлз поднимает глаза, и видит, что вся стая столпилась вокруг него с разной степенью изумления на лицах. — Это не английский. Я даже не знаю, что это вообще такое.

Потеряв дар речи, Стайлз опускает взгляд в книгу, и тогда замечает слабый блеск, похожий на мерцание пара, поднимающегося от раскаленного тротуара. Золото рвется из него, и он мысленно пытается дотронуться до субстанции, пальцами поглаживая страницу книги. Слова и буквы мерцают и Стайлз видит что-то неразборчивое, затейливые символы, состоящие из спиралей и линий, похожие на кельтские узлы.

— Что, — выдыхает Стайлз и смотрит на Дитона, который улыбается и достает ещё книги.

— Стайлз, только ты можешь это прочесть.

* * * 

Наступает странное время.

Скотт постоянно смотрит на Стайлза так, будто в любой момент тот может начать светиться и говорить на разных языках.

Дерек ведёт себя отвратительно. Он _повсюду_. Стайлз постоянно натыкается на него взглядом. Как будто они вернулись в прошлое, только теперь Дерек преследует не Скотта. Стайлз чувствует себя опасным животным и от этого ему очень не по себе.

Хотя, может ему не по себе из-за этого _золота_. Его _искры_ , поправляет Стайлз сам себя, и чувствует движение отзывчивой магии внутри. Согласно Дитону, это и правда магия, или что-то близкое к этому. Искра пишется с заглавной буквы, это Стайлз вычитал в одной из тех малопонятных книг, что Дитон ему дал.

Что такое Искра, никто действительно не знает. Судя по всему, Стайлз физически большей частью все еще человек, но ближе к чародею. Его способности крайне разнообразны, и Стайлз не знает, чего он ждет от этого. Он знает только, что это теперь с ним, и это что-то неописуемое, источник света, его собственное солнце, пылающее в груди.

Стайлз выяснил, что Искра сама по себе мала, но энергия, которую она вырабатывает, может быть какой угодно. Это называют Искрой, так как это дух, или что-то маленькое, подобное духу, что живёт внутри него, грань его личности.

Стайлз начинает очень осторожно экспериментировать.

Сначала это что-то простое – научный эксперимент в школе. Они должны нагреть жидкость и бунзеновские горелки в их школе просто отстой. Пока Скотт отвлекся, Стайлз осторожно дотрагивается до стекла, Искра разгорается внутри, словно ожидая указаний. Ему даже не нужно что-то представлять. Стайлз просто чувствует это, ощущение тепла, и знание того, что жидкость должна нагреться, и это происходит. Сделать это было также легко, как дышать или ходить. Термометр регистрирует повышение температуры. Искра тепло гудит в его груди и Стайлз представляет её довольно урчащей.

Следующий эксперимент проходит не так гладко.

Стайлз у Дерека вместо со стаей, все тренируются, а он сидит в углу со своей книжкой, когда внезапно его накрывает яростью, оттого, что ничего не поменялось – он всё ещё только и способен, что сидеть в стороне и ничем им не поможет в случае опасности. Искра внутри поднимается, встречает его гнев и Стайлз просто позволяет этому вырваться на свободу. Он яростно бьет руками по столу напротив, лицо кривит безмолвный рык, рвущийся изнутри, и стол отлетает через всю комнату и разваливается на куски, ударившись о стену.

В комнате повисает тишина и стая разглядывает последствия крушения. Книга выпадает из рук Стайлза и он внезапно чувствует себя чудовищем. Теперь они все пялятся на него с выражением полнейшего шока на лицах, и Стайлзу хочется свернуться в клубок где-нибудь в углу и никогда больше не поднимать головы. Отчаяние разливается внутри, и его Искра съёживается. Стайлз обводит комнату взглядом и его настигает упадок сил.

Когда он просыпается, никто не знает, что сказать. А потом Скотт начинает отчитывать его за перенапряжение, и все присоединяются к нему.

— Постарайся разобраться в том, как это работает, прежде чем случайно убьёшься, — говорит Малия, и Стайлз чувствует, будто его сердце разбухает.

Они не относятся к нему как к уродцу, или монстру.

Или как к Искре.

* * *

Пока во время следующей битвы к Стайлзу не приходит понимание, что такое его Искра.

Как выясняется, Кейт наняла нескольких охотников убить Скотта. Семеро из них прибыли в город, и стая совершенно не готова, они даже не подозревают о грядущей опасности. Стайлз - единственный, кто всегда начеку - обращает внимание на чужака, заселившегося в отель.

Стая его не слушает.

Стайлз расстроен, что ничего не меняется, но держит разочарование при себе, не выпуская Искру наружу. Искра – в которой, по мнению Стайлза, определённо есть что-то волчье – протестующе воет.

Двумя днями позже охотники нападают.

Стая раскидана в сражении, мелькают клыки и когти, и Стайлз беспомощно наблюдает, укрывшись за валуном. Лес отражает звуки, рык и выстрелы, и он прикрывает глаза, ненавидя собственную беспомощность.

Дерек рычит от боли.

Стайлз открывает глаза и видит Дерека, падающего на колени, видит стрелу, вонзившуюся ему в грудь, и тогда он решает, что с него хватит. Искра внутри поддерживает его, обращаясь волной, древней и яростной. Стайлз выбирается из своего укрытия и глаза Дерека расширяются.

— Стайлз, нет!

Стайлз игнорирует его, и золото затопляет мир, который он видит. Охотник поворачивается к нему, его хищная улыбка увядает, а Стайлз растягивает свои губы в зубастой усмешке.

Иисусе, он наверняка выглядит жутко.

Свечение перед глазами заставляет мир немного замедлиться, и Стайлз взирает на все с восторгом, замечая потоки, кружащиеся вокруг него, всё кажется таким живым, он никогда прежде этого не замечал.

Охотник кидается вперед, и Стайлз велит Искре приглушить свет, а затем небрежно взмахивает рукой, чувствуя, как Искра следует его движению. Охотник отлетает назад и с глухим звуком врезается в дерево. Треск позади предупреждает Стайлза о появлении еще одного, который прежде дрался с Кирой. Стайлз резко разворачивается и простирает руку, как следует встряхивая охотника. Тот падает наземь со сбитым дыханием. Стайлз чувствует жар Искры в груди, и радостно позволяет ей разгореться, видя, как его кожа начинает излучать свет.

«Блять, я светящаяся палочка», — весело думает он. Это, в общем-то, довольно круто. Стайлз концентрирует Искру в руках, широко взмахивает, и еще двое охотников отлетают прочь кучей черных одежд и серебра.

Стайлз поворачивается к последнему охотнику. Он старше, не выглядит испуганным, и его пистолет нацелен на грудь Стайлза.

Стая приходит в себя от изумления и свирепо рычит на охотника.

— Ты монстр, — выплёвывает охотник. Стайлз чувствует, что должен бы разозлиться на это, но злости нет.

— Я никого не убил, — хладнокровно возражает он, и приглушает свет в глазах. Охотник сплёвывает кровь на землю, в его глазах отвращение. Дерек рычит.

Выстрел получается громким. Стайлз видит всё в замедленном движении, так как его глаза взрываются пламенем и всё озаряется золотым светом. _Пламя. Вот что это такое._ Стайлз видит пулю у своей груди, и успевает схватить её ладонью, прежде, чем она ранит его.

Стайлз моргает и все вокруг приходит в норму. Охотник валяется на земле без движения, а Скотт и Дерек зовут его и смотрят на его сжатую ладонь.

— Стайлз, — Дерек звучит отчаянно, его руки дрожат. На какое-то мгновение Стайлзу становится страшно, что всё это ему показалось, и на самом деле он умирает.

А потом он разжимает ладонь и смотрит на пулю. Дерек задыхается и падает на колени, держа руки Стайлза, стая обступает их и вглядывается в пулю.

— Как ты это сделал? — спрашивает Скотт, и поначалу Стайлз не может ответить.

— Вы, — произносит он наконец, когда его накрывает осознанием. — Вы все.

— Что? — переспрашивает озадаченная Малия, но на лице Киры Стайлз видит понимание.

— Вы все. Я хотел вас спасти, — отвечает Стайлз, чувствуя, как кости начинают ныть. Дерек все еще на коленях, и Стайлз склоняется, положив руки ему на плечи. — Я хотел помочь.

Дерек поднимает взгляд, и смотрит на Стайлза с благодарностью, страхом и чем-то еще, чем-то, чего не было прежде. Стайлз не хочет вдумываться в это, не хочет подталкивать себя к разочарованию. Он тянется и обнимает Дерека.

— Я буду помогать.

* * *

Скоро Стайлз понимает, что его сила опирается на его друзей.

У него есть (или он сам есть) Искра, и эта Искра может разжечь пламя. Стайлз понимает, что, когда это касается его друзей, он готов устроить пожар.

Другая новость в том, что у его способностей есть предел. Например, после стычки с охотниками, Стайлз не может пошевелиться еще несколько часов.

Боль приходит минут через пятнадцать, когда Стайлз поднимается по лестнице в лофт следом за остальными, и у него начинает идти кровь носом. Он оступается и падает на колени, забрызгивая ступеньки кровью. Спустя мгновение Дерек уже рядом с ним, зовет его, и Стайлз смотрит на него непонимающе.

— Черт, его глаза тоже кровоточат, — говорит Дерек, и Стайлз помнит, что однажды уже слышал у Дерека такой же испуганный голос. «У меня привычка пугать его до смерти». Дерек точно упомянул его глаза, что они кровоточат. Стайлз моргает и чувствует, как что-то течет по лицу.

Вскоре он отключился, и Дерек, очевидно, уступил ему свою кровать. Стайлз проспал восемь часов и потом смог, наконец, пошевелиться, постанывая и ругаясь, после чего ему пришлось уверять всех, что он в порядке.

— И я вас _чувствую_ , — произносит он, уверенный в том, что говорит. — _Стая_. Вы помогли мне поправиться, — Объясняя, он смотрит на каждого из них, и ловит взгляд Питера. Тот моргает, прежде чем вернуть свое обычное скучающее выражение лица, но Стайлз знает правду. «Ты одинок. Ты все время чувствуешь себя таким одиноким. Но ты не один». 

Стайлзу все еще неизвестны детали, но в двух вещах он уверен.

Первое: стая подпитывает его Искру. Когда дело касается их, он способен почти на что угодно.

Второе: его способности ограничены (пока что). Его книга загадочно намекает на развитие потенциала с помощью практики, и на «повышенный эмоциональный накал», что, как понимает Стайлз, значит, что ему надо контролировать своего внутреннего Халка.

Стайлз просто очень рад, что теперь может сражаться за своих друзей.

* * *

Отрубившееся электричество в лофте точно связано с дерьмовой плитой Дерека. К счастью, пицца готова, но Стайлз продолжает попрекать Дерека, настаивая, что всему виной его древняя духовка.

Лофт погружается во мрак, и Лидия начинает говорить что-то о свечах, когда Стайлз ощущает свою Искру, теплую и спокойную. Он ничего не говорит, просто выпускает её.

Стая молчит, а Стайлз чувствует исходящее от него свечение.

— Кажется, я никогда к этому не привыкну, — шепчет Кира, улыбается и прижимается к Скотту. Стайлз самодовольно занимается своим делом, разрезая пиццу на идеально ровные кусочки.

— Ну, не всё сразу, — саркастически бросает он, разворачивая пиццу к стае. Скотт ухмыляется и хватает тарелку, остальные следуют за ним.

Стайлз чувствует себя малость глупо, изображая живую свечу, но наслаждается ощущением зудящего тепла на коже. Это успокаивает, и ему кажется, что так и должна ощущаться любовь, и вряд ли он когда-нибудь почувствует это чувство как-то иначе.

Стая засыпает посреди пятого фильма «Звездных войн» (не потому, что они не по порядку, Стайлз им всё объяснил). Ворох одеял и подушек такой тихий, и Стайлз вздыхает и гасит свое свечение.

— Подожди, — тихо просит Дерек, и Стайлз понимает, что не он один не спит.

Он бросает взгляд на Дерека, стараясь не смотреть слишком долго. Стайлз держит свечение при себе. Дерек тянется к нему, взглядом спрашивая позволения, и Стайлз вытягивает руку. Он мог бы поклясться, что между ними искрит по-настоящему, когда они дотрагиваются друг до друга. Дерек резко выдыхает, чуть отдергивая пальцы, но потом вновь тянется и касается Стайлза, и это так болезненно верно.

Стайлз чувствует, как его Искра рвется к Дереку, это пугает его, и Дерек замечает его реакцию, вопросительно смотря на него.

— Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, — шепчет он, а Дерек улыбается, и Стайлз почти умирает. Он никогда не представлял себе улыбку Дерека, и это лучше чем всё, о чём он только мог подумать.

— Ты не сделаешь, — уверяет его Дерек, и переплетает их пальцы. Стайлз наклоняется поближе, выпускает Искру и восторженно наблюдает, как золотая Искра счастливо вырывается и ласково тычется Дереку в ладонь. Стайлз видит, как свечение усиливается.

Дерек делает вдох, закрывает глаза и впускает Искру. Стайлз знает, как это ощущается – теплая вибрация, чистый свет. Рука Дерека светится и тот смотрит на это сияющими глазами. Стайлз позволяет Искре поиграть немного, извиваясь вокруг ладони Дерека, изучая его, а зачем призывает ее обратно. Дерек издает разочарованный звук, когда Искра его покидает. Стайлз слегка улыбается, наблюдая как гаснет свет.

— Стайлз, — шепчет Дерек, и в его голосе столько изумления. Стайлз склоняет голову, перебирая пальцами и вглядываясь в свет.

— Я знаю, это чувствуется странно, — объясняет он, избегая смотреть на Дерека. — Думаю, это…

— Идеально, — заканчивает за ним Дерек. И дотрагивается до лица Стайлза, смотря на него с неприкрытым восхищением. Стайлз не верит своим глазам, потому что узнает этот взгляд, это выражение, он знает, что он сам выглядел так прежде.

Это любовь.

Его Искра вспыхивает, вырывается, и он ее отпускает, разгораясь как маяк, когда целует Дерека. Он чувствует слабую искру, когда их губы встречаются, и Дерек довольно урчит в поцелуй, притягивая Стайлза ближе. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Стайлз знает, что под всем сиянием, его щеки покраснели.

— Идеально, — шепчет он, и Дерек улыбается, его пальцы гладят тыльную сторону его ладони.

— Было бы еще идеальнее, если бы вы погасили свет, — отзывается с дивана Питер.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - It’s his drama queen look в оригинале)


End file.
